omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Promestein
|-|Young= |-|Older= |-|With the White Rabbit drug= Character Synopsis Promestein is the angel who gave fire and knowledge to humanity, and later became an evil scientist who worked with Ilias to help her accomplish her goal of recreating humanity. Promestein when she was younger was a scholar, and became displeased with the fact that the Goddess restricted knowledge, especially from humanity. Because of this, she would go and enlighten humanity on the existence of fire. This resulted in Ilias becoming angered and locking the young Promestein in a cave. There, she was free to experiment and discover to her heart's content, and that she did. Centuries later, Ilias released her so she could assist herself and Black Alice in their plan to recreate humanity and become the ultimate existences. Eventually, however, they all betrayed each other and were defeated by Luka, and in Ilias' case, the Knights as well. Character Statistics Tiering: High 3-A | Low 2-C with High 2-A hax/resistance Verse: Monster Girl Quest Name: Promestein Gender: Female Age: Hundreds of Years Classification: Fallen Angel Special Abilities: Superhuman physical characteristics, Non-Corporeality (As an angel, her body is made purely of holiness and light), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8, will return as long as light exists), Regeneration (Mid-godly, even being destroyed on both the physical and spiritual level will only incapacitate an angel temporarily), Light manipulation and holy power, Darkness manipulation (Thanks to the white rabbit drug, she possesses the ability to control darkness as well as light), Biological manipulation (Combined herself with the genes of once-extinct species of aquatic plants, granting her greater control over her body than ever before. Transformed herself into a tentacled mass in her final encounter with Luka), Sealing (Knows how to cast the 6 Ancestors' great seal, a technique that scales with the target's own power and becomes stronger to suit them) | Superhuman physical characteristics, Non-Corporeality (As an angel, her body is made purely of holiness and light), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8, will return as long as light exists), Regeneration (Mid-godly, even being destroyed on both the physical and spiritual level will only incapacitate an angel temporarily), Light manipulation and holy power, Darkness manipulation, Physics and Quantum manipulation (Can cause various chemical reactions and physical phenomenons to spontaneously happen out of midair via magic science skills, including but not limited to extremely hot radiation, plasma creation, genetic destruction, nuclear explosions and black body radiation), Soul manipulation and BFR (Via ascension), Death manipulation (Can induce death onto opponents), Space-time and perception manipulation (Via time magic skills, can stop, slow down or speed up time. Can do the same to individual people's perceptions of time. Can warp space-time to bring a comet from other points in it), Durability bypassing (Via various means) Destructive Ability: High Universe Level (Is comparable to Black Alice while injected with White Rabbit, which grants a similar power to Alice the 1st.) | Universe Level+ (Roughly comparable to an early-mid part 1 Luka physically, who could already take down lesser Apoptoses) with High Multiverse Level+ hax/resistance (Possesses a chaos weapon, researched the Apoptosis phenomenon in chaosized Remina for over 200 years.) Speed: Immeasurable (Can keep up with Luka) | Immeasurable Lifting Ability: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Ability: High Universe Level '''(Can harm Luka) | '''Universe Level+ Durability: High Universe Level (Survived an assault from Luka before being inevitably killed by him) | Universe level+ (Comparable to at least an early-mid part 1 Luka) Stamina: High | Unknown Range: Standard Melee Range. Extended Melee Range with Magic Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Discovered every field of modern science while locked up in a cave, genetically engineered beings that were equal to Luka and the knights, as well as armies of creatures that fought against all of humanity and monsterkind alongside the angels.) Weaknesses: Can be quite arrogant and reluctant to use her best advantages right away Versions: Original Timeline | Paradox Other Attributes List of Equipment: The 6 Ancestors' great seal, the various genes within her body that she can manipulate Note: While using her aquatic plant parts, she loses the non-corporeality of an angel. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Traitors Category:Scientists Category:Angels Category:Geniuses Category:Villains Category:Leaders Category:Tyrants Category:Monster Girl Quest Category:Alchemists Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Absorbers Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Plant Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2